


О тонком искусстве ухаживаний

by Vas_i_lisa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, АУ первого сезона аниме, ООС, Юмор, занавесочная история, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vas_i_lisa/pseuds/Vas_i_lisa
Summary: Сиэль пытается разобраться в чувствах. Себастьян помогает.





	О тонком искусстве ухаживаний

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Месяц признавашек", предложенный автором Синий Каспий (S_Kaspij): https://vk.com/topic-132756618_38816309

***

 

– Себастьян, составляя план моих занятий ты пренебрег одним из направлений этикета, – заявил однажды Сиэль.

– Мой господин, занятия этикетом у вас дважды в неделю и раньше вы не жаловались, – парировал дворецкий, размышляя, что такого мог упустить.  

– На этих занятиях мы не разбираем некоторые особенности общения более интимного свойства. Я становлюсь старше и мне может оказаться полезным умение делать комплименты или ухаживать, например, умно и изящно.

– Милорд изволит постичь тонкости «науки нежной»? – удивился демон. Впрочем, скучающий хозяин еще не до такого был способен додуматься. – Желаете посетить бордель? Для таких целей существуют специальные заведения. Или желаете освежить навыки галантного обращения с дамой? Мне пригласить в гости мисс Элизабет?

– Не вздумай. Мой интерес другого свойства. Но за такое предложение я, пожалуй, на тебе буду тренироваться. В качестве объекта нежных чувств ты подойдешь.

– Благодарю за доверие, господин.

– Я тебя люблю, Себастьян, – сообщил Сиэль демону, изобразив на лице подобие ласковой улыбки.

– Неубедительно, господин. Любая уважающая себя юная леди испугается и сбежит.

– Хорошо, что ты не юная леди и сбежать не можешь. Буду совершенствоваться, – решил упорный Сиэль.

И с присущими ему настойчивостью и изобретательностью принялся «совершенствоваться». То есть с энтузиазмом исследователя-натуралиста, слегка приглушенным природной сдержанностью, внимательно наблюдал за Себастьяном, когда представлялась такая возможность и пытался придумать комплимент. В отсутствие поручений от королевы эта новая игра была ничем не хуже, чтобы развеять скуку.

Пристальное внимание хозяина дворецкому льстило, щекотало нервы, интриговало и раздражало в равной мере. Особенно когда тот, например, со скучающим видом взирал на сервирующего стол дворецкого, а потом изрекал что-то вроде:

– У тебя изящные пальцы. Солонку ближе подвинь.

Или в экипаже, где они привычно располагались друг напротив друга, глядел на него дольше обычного и замечал:

– Интересный разрез глаз. А зрение у тебя в этой форме лучше человеческого? А когда зрачки изменяются – тоже?

Прогуливаясь однажды в саду, будучи выдворенным добросовестным Себастьяном под предлогом: «Прекрасная погода, граф. Сходите-ка подышите свежим воздухом», Сиэль самоотверженно отломал с куста розу, по возвращении невозмутимо засунул ее в петлицу сюртука дворецкого и чуть отодвинулся, созерцая эстетический эффект.

– Неплохо, – кивнул он.

– Вы очень добры, господин. Пожалуйте в столовую, сейчас будет ужин.

Себастьян терпеливо сносил взгляды, комментарии и даже внезапные прикосновения – однажды во время переодевания, когда он наклонился близко, Сиэль невесомо коснулся кончиков его ресниц, окинул лицо задумчивым взглядом, будто не замечая двусмысленной позы, легко скользнул пальцами по щеке, но промолчал.

В другой раз, когда Себастьян подал ему в кабинет полуденный чай, Сиэль поймал его руку, стянул перчатку и принялся изучать ладонь – вертел ее туда-сюда, поглаживал элегантные пальцы, даже легко поскреб черные ногти.

– Твердые. Не как у человека. Красиво.

Во время вытирания после ванной ни с того ни с сего вдруг запустил обе руки Себастьяну в волосы, осторожно пропустил черные пряди меж пальцев раз, другой.

– Мягкие. Приятно трогать.

– Благодарю, господин. Хотя за комплимент это вряд ли сойдет, – терпеливо сообщил дворецкий. – И приличные джентльмены так себя не ведут, как вам прекрасно известно.

– Разумеется, – согласился Сиэль, позволяя себя одеть, наконец, и забрался в кровать.

– Может быть вас все же интересует общение более интимного свойства? – предложил Себастьян. – Желаете изучить этот вопрос? Юному джентельмену…

– Нет, этого не нужно, Себастьян, – перебил Сиэль. – Меня интересует другое.

– Что же?

– Почему люди признаются в любви.

– Вряд ли вы можете это постичь, наблюдая за демоном, изображающим вашего дворецкого, господин.

– Я постараюсь.

– Возможно вы пока еще слишком юны и неопытны для подобных суждений? Или, может, нужно влюбиться и тогда все станет ясно без подобных экспериментов? Ответы подскажет сердце.

– Не желаю полагаться на нечто столь непредсказуемое.

– Вряд ли разумом можно постичь сердечные порывы.

– Разумом я хочу их понять, сами порывы пускай в сердце обретаются, им там самое место.

– Вы сейчас о себе говорите? Неужели в вашем сердце появилось место не только для ненависти? – уколол Себастьян – Она пылала так ярко, так сладко опаляла ваш дух оттенком горечи.

– Уж не знаю, что за оттенки ты в моем духе различаешь, но раз я человек, то мне ничто человеческое чуждо быть не должно, в том числе понимание того, что люди видят друг в друге, что заставляет их признаться в наличии чувств.

– Чувства бывают совершенно различные, господин. Вот вы, например, не испытываете ни малейших затруднений, заявляя о своем раздражении, недовольстве, скуке или гневе. Вы определенно чувствуете расположение к мисс Элизабет, так что и нежные чувства вам знакомы. Хотя с их выражением действительно могут возникнуть затруднения.

– В адрес Элизабет я ничего выражать не собираюсь. Неактуально.

– А в мой адрес – актуально?

– А тебе я верю, Себастьян. Доверяю почти так же, как себе самому. Возможно, именно о такой близости мечтают влюбленные. Только нам прилагающегося флёра не досталось, ибо причины связи другие. И все равно ты – самое близкое мне существо. Заботишься обо мне так, как никто никогда не заботился, а ведь мог бы просто дословно приказы исполнять – не думай, что я не заметил.

– Господин, вы обычно отличаетесь редкой прямолинейностью, но сейчас будто ищете повод что-то сказать, – без обиняков заявил Себастьян.

Сиэль порозовел.

– Не повод. Я хочу понять. Разобраться. Понять, для чего людям нужны слова, которые чаще всего ничего не стоят.

– А! – хитро улыбнулся демон. – Все потому, господин, что век людей короток, и одной из немногих доступных радостей, способных скрасить бренность существования, является близость с другими. Семейная, душевная или плотская. Но шанс на истинную близость выпадает нечасто. Вот люди для экономии времени, а порой для успокоения и выдумали ритуалы признания и ухаживания, чтобы заявить о своей готовности или намерении попытаться достичь близости с теми, кто удостоился их симпатии.

– Полагаю, раз нас с тобой уже связывает контракт, это сводит на нет всякую необходимость заявлять о намереньях сблизиться, поскольку ближе уже некуда, – заключил Сиэль.

– Контракт означает лишь связь, но ничего не говорит о симпатии.

– Если я объявлю, что симпатизирую тебе, ты решишь, что таким образом я пытаюсь избежать закономерного завершения контракта и смерти? – у Сиэля порозовели щеки, но глядел он на демона решительно.

– Я решу, что вы пока еще слишком юны, господин, и не имели возможности научиться разбираться в своих чувствах. Однако ваша симпатия мне приятна, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – В какой-то мере она даже взаимна.

– А еще говорят, что у демонов души нет, – проворчал смутившийся-таки Сиэль. – Если бы не было, разве смог бы ты с таким удовольствием надо мной издеваться.

– Те, кто так говорят, как правило, ничего в подобном не смыслят, мой господин. Душа есть у всего живого и демоны не исключение. Однако не скрою, что ваше общество помимо обязательств также дает и некоторые преимущества, – поддразнил Себастьян.

– Я буду продолжать тренироваться на тебе в ухаживаниях, – заявил в отместку Сиэль.

– Ухаживайте на здоровье, господин. Но на свежую голову, когда отдохнете. Доброй ночи.

 

***

 

– Себастьян, а есть какие-то ограничения или условия, которые должны соблюдаться, чтобы ты принял в этом мире свой истинный облик?

– Никаких особых условий или ограничений. Просто люди демонского обличья обычно пугаются, да и нам раскрывать свою природу без надобности нежелательно. Если хотите взглянуть, то извольте, –  взметнулась живая, искушающая, изменчивая тьма, затопила комнату. Она то сплеталась на миг в смоляные перья, клювы и круглые птичьи глаза, то в ней мелькала жесткая шерсть и звериные когти, то бугристая шкура, то всполохи пламени, а вот тьма плащом скрутилась вокруг высокой статной фигуры. Отчего-то особенно хорошо стали видны роскошные стройные ноги в сапогах на немыслимо острых каблуках. Длинные полы сотканного из мглы плаща беспорядочно разметались по полу, а мелкие ошметки, обернувшись туманными котятами, нахально подластились к ногам графа.

– Нравится? – раскатисто пророкотал демон, оказавшись вдруг совсем близко, навис над Сиэлем. В пылающих радужках зрачков горело что-то первобытное, алчное.

Юноша коснулся его щеки – кожа под пальцами казалась гладкой, холодной и ощущалась странно, будто зудела. Поднял руку и провел по гриве… волос, наверное – с них сорвалась крошечная молния, кольнула пальцы.

– Ай.

 Он аккуратно придержал лицо демона за подбородок, отодвинул, окинул внимательным взглядом то, что взгляду открывалось. Демон замер, выжидая.

– Я пока не решил. Но эффекты интересные. – Сиэль принюхался. – Ты пахнешь морозом. Странно. А считается, что серой должен благоухать.

– Над комплиментами вам все еще нужно поработать, юный господин, – сокрушенно вздохнул демон, снова принимая облик дворецкого.

– Ты… очень красивый, Себастьян, – попытался исправиться Сиэль.

– Пожалуй, таланты ваши лежат в области иной, нежели изящная словесность, – заключил демон.

– Вот я и говорю – кое-кто пренебрег этой стороной моего обучения.

– Мы обязательно наверстаем, господин.

– Это ты так на комплименты напрашиваешься?

– Пытаюсь догадаться, какие еще способы ухаживания вы выдумаете, – выкрутился демон.

– Вот когда выдумаю, тогда и узнаешь. А теперь я чаю хочу. Черного. С бергамотом. И что-нибудь сладкое.

– Сию минуту, мой любвеобильный господин.

 

В конце концов оба просто-напросто втянулись и признания Сиэль произносил привычно и регулярно. Даже приученный всегда и во всем ждать от хозяина подвоха Себастьян выслушивал их с искренним удовольствием. Пока однажды Сиэль вдруг не заявил:

– А я ведь серьезно говорил, Себастьян, что люблю.

На признание это похоже было мало, однако демон замер, осмысливая всю задумку с самого начала и заключил, что хозяйское неумелое романтическое коварство заслуживает одобрения:

– Я знаю, господин. Я же говорил – это взаимно.

 

\- конец -  


End file.
